


A little bit closer, a little bit closer

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Confident Gay, Na Jaemin just wants a kiss, like no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “Jaemin! Slow down!”One would think, that after 11 years of knowing the other, Renjun would have learned by now that he absolutely, under no circumstances, can say no to Jaemin.But alas, here he is, in their high school’s basement at 11pm on a Wednesday night,because Donghyuck dared Jaemin that he couldn’t last a night in the basement of the school. And Jaemin decided to drag Renjun along.or5 Times Jaemin almost kissed Renjun, and one time he did
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 1,2,3! Here is the first chapter of my first chaptered fic! I hope you enjoy

“Renjunnie~~” Renjun sighs, keeping his head down. He’s over at Jaemin’s, again, like he is almost everyday afterschool. And Jaemin is, again, bothering him with what’s likely  another attempt to get out of work. 

“Na Jaemin I will not let you copy the pre-calc homework, don't even ask.” 

He hears Jaemin gasp from his seat across from him. “Junnie! I would never, I was gonna say something else.” Renjun rolls his eyes and turns around. 

“I would never my ass,” Renjun grumbles, just two days ago Jaemin asked him to do the intro of his AP Lang essay for him. The idiot. 

He looks back up at Jaemin. The younger has got a sparkle in his eye, which almost never means something good. But it’s cute, so Renjun gives it a pass. 

“We should bake something.” Oh  _ hell  _ no. 

Renjun looks at the clock. 4:53. He has two quizzes tomorrow and a project due next friday, and he has to be home in 3 hours. 

He really should’ve seen this coming. Everyday he goes over to Jaemin’s house after school and everyday he expects to be able to get some amount of work done. And that’s his first mistake, because no matter what there’s always something happening to stop him from getting stuff done. 

Last week, after it rained, Jaemin dragged him outside to have a water fight. Renjun begrudgingly participated. That same week Jaemin convinced him to go roller skating and get ice cream with him. 

It really doesn’t help that Renjun is so weak when it comes to Jaemin. 

“Jaem, I have two quizzes tomorrow.” He tries to protest. 

“Junnie please,” Jaemin makes a pout, dragging out the please. Renjun tries to look away from his friend, knowing that if he meets Jaemin’s puppy dog eyes, he’s doomed. 

“Jaemin-“ 

“Injunnie~” Renjun’s cheeks flush. Fuck, his other weapon. 

Renjun looks back at Jaemin, he is, in fact, making puppy dog eyes. What the fuck, Renjun is so whipped. Jaemin’s eyes are sparkling, and there’s almost this childish joy that Renjun would be evil to squash. He feels his ears heat up. This should not affect him so much. 

“Fine,” he huffs out. Jaemin bursts into a brilliant grin and turns, running into the kitchen, leaving Renjun to put his stuff away at the dining room table. 

“If I fail this quiz tomorrow, I’m blaming you!” He calls to Jaemin, receiving a laugh from the kitchen. Suppressing a smile at the boy’s antics, Renjun finishes packing up and heads his way. 

* * * * * * 

They decided on a chocolate cake, simple enough. Per Jaemin’s insistence, they make it from scratch, Jaemin dealing with the dry ingredients while Renjun the wet. It isn’t until the cake is in the oven does Jaemin decide he wants to elaborately decorate it, with different colored icings and patterns. Renjun agrees, whether he wants to admit it or not, baking is more fun than studying. 

That’s how Renjun finds himself in the kitchen, at 5:42 in the afternoon, a cake in the oven, and Jaemin hovering over his shoulder as he carefully attempts to read the icing instructions. 

“Jaem, it’s kinda hard to read when you keep breathing on my neck.” Renjun grumbles. Renjun tries not to think about the fact that, if he were to turn around, he could kiss Jaemin. He has a small crush on him, sure, but Renjun has no idea how Jaemin feels, or how ready he is to kiss his best friend. 

“My bad, I’m too close?” Take a fucking guess, Einstein, he thinks. It feels like Renjun’s heart is caught in his throat. 

“Yes.” He so much as squeaks. In response, Jaemin moves closer, resting his head on Renjun’s shoulder. 

Oh. Fuck. Renjun feels his face heat up. Any and all concentration on the instructions has left him. Words who? 

“Nana, what are you-” He’s cut off. Jaemin wraps his arms around his  _ fucking waist _ . 

Renjun’s heart feels like it’s about to beat out of his chest. What the fuck? 

He whips his head around, facing Jaemin. 

He should not have done that. 

What he’s met with is Jaemin’s face mere inches from his own. How Jaemin isn’t freaking out Renjun has no idea. Jaemin is lazily gazing at his face. 

Face beet red, Renjun stares bewilderedly at Jaemin. 

Jaemin’s gaze then shifts to his lips, and, well, if Renjun wasn’t already dead he sure fucking was now. 

Renjun can’t take this, any previous hesitance is forgone. He wants to go for it but he just can’t bring himself to initiate a kiss with his closest friend. He isn’t bold enough for that. Jaemin seems to move the tiniest bit closer. 

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

“The cake!” Jaemin whips around, removing his hands from around Renjun’s midsection and chin from his shoulder in an instance. 

He hurriedly grabs oven mitts and a toothpick, busying himself with pulling the cake out of the oven and poking it to see if it’s done. Renjun just stands there, bewildered, yet slightly disappointed. He grips the front of his shirt, heart pounding in his chest. He cannot believe that just happened. 

This boy’s going to be the death of him.


	2. 2

“Jaemin! Slow down!” 

One would think, that after 11 years of knowing the other, Renjun would have learned by now that he absolutely, under no circumstances, can say no to Jaemin. 

But alas, here he is, in their high school’s basement at 11pm on a Wednesday night,  because Donghyuck dared Jaemin that he couldn’t last a night in the basement of the school. And Jaemin decided to drag Renjun along. Renjun was pissed, they were only juniors; they couldn’t die yet. 

This wasn’t the first of Donghyuck’s dares, and it surely wouldn’t be the last, but it’s the first one Renjun has gotten dragged into. The last dare involved Jeno, the zoo, and a bird, while the one before it involved Chenle and Jisung, sneaking into Mark’s house, and a garden snake. Of course Renjun gets pulled along for the one that has the highest chance of ghosts. Just his luck. 

They made it to the school just fine, and got inside with little difficulty. Earlier that same day, Donghyuck had gotten the key from his favorite janitor, Jackson, who, after hearing the boy’s plans for it, gave the key up willingly. Donghyuck also said Jackson warned about things hiding in the basement, but, for the sake of Renjun’s sanity he’s electing to ignore that comment in favor of not crying. 

That all brings Renjun here. Standing at the bottom of the staircase to the basement, frozen on the last step, hugging himself with one arm and clinging tightly onto his phone with the other. No flashlights were allowed, apparently. 

“Jaemin!” Renjun calls, the other having already gone down the staircase and was now walking slowly into the dark. 

Jaemin turns around at Renjun’s call. 

“Renjunnie, what are you waiting for?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Renjun wants to punch him in his perfect face. 

“Can we turn on the lights?” He asks. Jaemin shakes his head. Fuck Donghyuck for making that a rule. 

“And you meant it when you said no flashlights?” Renjun is starting to get frustrated.

“Hey don’t get upset with me, I didn’t make that rule.” Jaemin says, cheekily. 

“Sure but you’re the one who dragged me here.” Renjun bites back. He sees Jaemin wince. 

“Sorry.” Renjun crosses his arms. 

“Candles?” He asks, they’ve got to be allowed something. 

“Nope”

Renjun sighs, closing his eyes, why the fuck did he agree to this? Oh right, because no matter how hard he tries, or how badly he wants to, he’s a gay fuck who absolutely cannot say no to Jaemin. 

“So lemme get this straight,” he opens his eyes, jumping when he finds Jaemin standing mere inches away from him. 

“When the fuck did you get there?” Renjun asks, voice an octave higher than usual. Jaemin smirks. 

“You didn’t hear me? Junnie, how are you supposed to hear if anything’s down here if you aren’t listening?” He says, simply. 

The hair on the back of Renjun’s neck stands up, and he whips his head around, looking behind him. Chills go down his spine. Seeing nobody on the steps, he faces Jaemin again, and huffs. 

“Nana why would you say that!” His voice cracks in the end out of fear. 

Jaemin shrugs, “just come on, you’re not gonna die the minute you step off the staircase.” He leans closer, and Renjun finds himself fixated on his face, his long lashes illuminated by the light from the top of the staircase, peeking through the door. 

“Why did you drag me along for this,” Renjun says, exasperated, letting his shoulders sag. He uncrosses his arms in favor of hugging himself again, squeezing his arms tightly. 

“I didn’t want to be alone,” Jaemin says, voice quiet. For the briefest second, he shows some vulnerability. 

He steps closer again, light shining fully onto his face. His eyes are sparkling, features illuminated. The slope of his nose is gentle, and his lips look soft. 

What the fuck, has Jaemin always been this... pretty? 

“Jun?” Renjun blinks. Oh my god he zoned out staring at Jaemin. 

“Uhhh, sorry?” Jaemin’s leaning closer now. Much closer, only an inch or so away from Renjun. His lips even closer, what the fuck. 

Renjun’s frozen, he can’t move or he thinks he might combust. The prospect of what might happen has his heart pounding in his chest. Is he gonna kiss his best friend? In the school’s basement? He’s not sure which is stranger. 

Okay, yes he is, it’s the basement part. 

He can’t help but look at Jaemin’s lips after he realizes the other is looking at his own. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have a growing crush on his best friend, and he’d be lying if he said Jaemin’s lips didn’t look soft. 

He’s mere centimeters from Jaemin when a loud slam sends the two jumping apart, a shriek slipping through Renjun’s lips as he whips his head around to find the door at the top of the stairs has slammed shut.

The pair are enveloped in darkness. Terrified, Renjun shakily reaches a hand out for Jaemin, pulling the other closer by the bottom of his shirt as he steps down the last step. 

“Jaemin?” He asks, fearfully. 

“I’m right here.” Jaemin’s calm voice comes from in front of him. 

“I can’t see anything.” Renjun says, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. 

“It’s okay, you’re ok, I’ve got you.” With that, Renjun feels an arm slip around his waist. He leans into it, swallowing his pride for a moment in favor of gripping Jaemin’s shirt even tighter. 

“Come on, I can still use my phone light, let’s find a place to put up a tent.” 

Renjun wants to go home. Jaemin has got to be kidding, a tent? If he makes it out of this alive it’ll be a miracle. He grimaces at the thought. 

But when Jaemin holds him tighter, he feels a little bit better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! See you in 2 days for chapter 3  
> I'd love to hear from you!  
> Twitter: @/chenjisthisand_  
> Tumblr: @/chenjisthisandthat  
> cc: @/chenjisthisand_


	3. 3

Renjun cannot help the smile that makes its way onto his face as the last of their little  group walks across the stage, bowing as he receives his diploma from Principal Kim. Jaemin’s cheeks are slightly pink as he tries to ignore the hoots and cheers from the crowd (Read: Donghyuck). He gives a wave, laughing as he moves the tassel on his cap from one side to the other. 

They’re finally graduating. After 4, grueling years of stress, aps, tears, blood, sweat, ok maybe not blood, but definitely tears. They’ve finally made it. Renjun is pretty sure he and Jeno are the only ones who found it so exhausting but he’s just glad to be  _ done _ . 

While walking across, Jaemin briefly, just briefly, catches his eye, giving Renjun the  brightest smile he thinks he’s even seen on the other boy. Which is definitely saying something because Jaemin smiles that dazzling smile a lot. Pretty dazzly smile. 

The ceremony is a blur after that. Renjun’s friends have graduated so he zones out for all of m-z, tuning in a bit for the principal’s closing words. Renjun, as Student Council President, had already said his part. Which, judging by Jaemin’s big smile, went well. 

Renjun’s unfortunate to be alone in that none of his friends are seated near him, (that’s what he gets for having the last name  _ Huang _ ) so he settles for looking back every once and awhile, catching Jaemin or Jeno’s eye. The former winks, the latter just smiles, his own hand clasped tightly in Donghyuck’s, the pair lucky to be sitting with one another. Damn Lees. 

Needless to say, Jaemin is the first one Renjun hurries to when the ceremony’s over. 

“Na! We did it!” Renjun shouts, running over to Jaemin and promptly launching 

himself at his best friend, giving him the biggest hug. Jaemin catches him easily, laughing and spinning slightly before setting him down, Jaemin’s hands coming to rest on Renjun’s hips. Renjun makes eye contact with Jaemin, the sparkle in Jaemin’s eyes is even brighter than usual, and he’s giving Renjun such a soft gaze that makes Renjun’s cheeks pink. He’s sure the one he’s giving Jaemin back is just as lovesick. Renjun finally steps away, their free hands finding one another’s instead, the other hands holding a diploma; and in Jaemin’s case, a cap, as he didn’t put his back on after tossing it into the air, leaving his tousled brown hair soft and free. 

“There was no doubt you were going to graduate, Junnie, you’re like 3rd in the class.” Jaemin snorts. 

Renjun rolls his eyes, “I’m not sure, when we were stuck in that basement last year I had  my doubts.” That elicits a laugh from Jaemin. 

“The weirdest stuff did happen that night, like when-,” Jaemin starts, glancing at Renjun’s  lips, Renjun feels his face burn up, as he tries to avert his eyes from Jaemin’s face. 

“Right, yep,” Renjun quickly cuts him off, too nervous as to where it could lead. He wants it just as much, but maybe in a crowd with his parents isn’t the best time. He says this as if they weren’t just staring into each other’s eyes like they were in a goddamn drama. 

Luckily he’s saved by the Lees, as Donghyuck tackles Renjun in a hug from behind, the older staggering forward before catching his balance. Jeno comes up next to them, a big smile on his face as he and Jaemin laugh at them. 

Renjun steals a peek at Jaemin. Someday, he tells himself, someday. He blames his heartbeat on the excitement of the day, and looks away before he falls any harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! See you in chapter 4  
> I'd love to hear what you all think!!   
> Twitter: @/chenjisthisand_  
> Tumblr: @/chenjisthisandthat  
> cc: @/chenjisthisand_


	4. 4

Jaemin’s birthday is in the smack-dab middle of the summer, August, and that means every year for the past 7 years they’ve had Jaemin’s birthday party in his backyard. Which has a pool. Duh. 

Shopping for Jaemin is not hard, the boy loves any and everything, but for whatever reason, the task is a lot more daunting this year. 

Probably because Renjun wants to get something  _ meaningful _ . 

So, he does the dumb thing, and takes Donghyuck’s advice of matching jewelry, settling for two simple, identical bracelets. No, he didn’t engrave them. There’s a line, one Renjun was very worried he’d already crossed. 

Couple bracelets. But Renjun’s not gonna call them that. Because that is way too forward. Being forward is not his style, and they aren’t a couple. 

Yet, Renjun thinks hopefully. 

Jaemin’s birthday party comes rather quickly, too quickly in Renjun’s opinion, not quite enough time to emotionally prepare himself. 

He decides to wait until after the party to give Jaemin his gift, really not in the mood to be clowned by the rest of their friends. That being said, he wouldn’t be surprised if Donghyuck had already snitched on him and told everyone else exactly what he got Jaemin. 

The party goes without a hitch. Jisung gets shoved into the pool by Jeno, who promptly gets pushed in by Jaemin, who gets pushed in by Chenle, and then Chenle by Donghyuck. Renjun is smart enough to know not to go near the pool if he doesn’t have any intentions of going in, while Mark was smart enough to be on the other side of Donghyuck. 

They play 3-way chicken in the pool- Donghyuck on Jeno’s shoulders, Chenle on Jaemin’s, Renjun on Jisung’s,- and Mark refereeing. They switch teams after round 3- after Chenle and Jaemin completely decimate the rest of them. And that’s how Renjun finds himself in the moderately compromising position of him sitting on top of Jaemin’s shoulders, his hands on his head. Renjun tries not to think about the fact that he is on Jaemin’s  _ bare _ shoulders. He also tries not to think about the fact that Jaemin is holding onto his calves (his hands are SOFT) or about the fact that Jaemin’s hair is really soft and Renjun just wants to run his fingers through it. Oh, fuck it. 

He does. He spends about 3 minutes giggling to himself and playing with Jaemin’s hair, before he hears Jaemin hum beneath him. 

“Having fun up there?” Jaemin asks, amusement clear in his voice. 

Renjun feels his cheeks turn pink. “Maybe,” he replies. Jaemin simply shakes his head and gives his legs a gentle squeeze. 

“Hey lovebirds! You done?” Donghyuck shouts from on top of Mark, who had begrudgingly agreed to play when Jeno had left to use the bathroom. 

“Shut up, Donghyuck,” Renjun calls back, while Jaemin simply laughs. 

Renjun is disappointed to say he and Jaemin did not win, but instead Jisung and Chenle did. For whatever reason, Chenle is ridiculously good at this game and Renjun’s not quite sure how. 

Renjun and Jaemin were the first ones out, Renjun having lost his balance after Donghyuck accidentally smacked him in the face. Jaemin was quick to help him up, only laughing at him a little as he took his hand and pulled him over to the edge of the pool to sit next to Jeno- who was back from the bathroom- and watch. 

The rest of the party went swimmingly. They had cake and ice cream, swam around in the pool, ate doritos and lazed in a circle on the grass in the summer sun. 

Eventually, after everyone else began to leave, Renjun finally had a moment alone with Jaemin. 

“So, Renjunnie, what’d you get me?” Jaemin turns to look at him. The two are lounging by the pool, their feet in the water. Renjun is leaning back on his hands, while Jaemin is sitting forwards, gripping the edge of the pool. Renjun’s got a towel around his shoulders while Jaemin is still just chilling in his swim trunks. Renjun is doing his absolute best to not stare. 

He’s only failing a little bit. 

To answer Jaemin’s question, Renjun leans over, pulling a small, cloth bag out of his swim bag. He tosses it to Jaemin, aiming for his head. The younger boy catches it with a yelp, just before it hits his face. 

Jaemin gives him a cross look before focusing his attention on the small bag. He opens it carefully, pulling out the small, silver bracelet. 

Jaemin’s eyes widen. “Woah,” he says, softly, turning the bracelet over in his hands. 

“Do you…,” he starts, before trailing off as Renjun holds out his left wrist, adorned with the identical bracelet, for Jaemin to see. 

Jaemin beams at him and holds out his own wrist. 

“Help me put it on?” He asks. Renjun nods, taking the bracelet from Jaemin and slipping it onto his hand. Jaemin’s hands are really soft. Renjun looks up from the bracelet- now seated around Jaemin’s wrist- to meet his eyes. He’s taken aback once he does, Jaemin is gazing at him in a way Renjun has never actually seen before. As if Renjun is holding all the stars in the universe. Renjun would almost venture to say it’s a very affectionate gaze. But he won’t go there. 

He looks back down at the bracelet, Jaemin’s hand still in his. Jaemin shifts his hand so that he’s properly holding one of Renjun’s. 

“Renjun,” Jaemin says, reaching around with his other hand to cup Renjun’s face. 

Renjun feels his cheeks burn as Jaemin tilts his chin so that he’s looking up at him again. 

God, Renjun will never get used to how  _ pretty _ he is. 

“Yes, Jaem?” Renjun asks. He tries his best not to look at Jaemin’s lips, only to realize, in answer to his question, Jaemin is looking directly at his. 

Fuck it, he looks. 

That was a mistake, Jaemin’s lips look really soft, and now he really really wants to kiss him. 

He moves his free hand to Jaemin’s shoulder, itching closer to hold the back of his neck. 

Jaemin begins to lean in, Renjun closes his eyes, and- 

“Jaemin-ah! I forgot to give you your gift!” Jeno’s voice travels from across the yard. Renjun and Jaemin spring apart. Renjun can’t help but turn and glare at him. 

Jeno is standing on the other side of the pool, head tilted in confusion. 

“Did I interrupt something?” 

Renjun wants to bang his head against a wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! This chapter is by far my favorite, even if the end was frustrating to write  
> Twitter: @/chenjisthisand_  
> Tumblr: @/chenjisthisandthat  
> cc: @/chenjisthisand_


	5. 5

“Donghyuck, seriously? Truth or Dare again?” Mark rolls his eyes at the boy. 

Donghyuck scoffs in return. “Come on Mark hyung! Do you have a better idea?” 

That shuts Mark up, as he does not, in fact, have a better idea. There’s a history of playing various games with their little gaggle of friends. Whenever they play board games, someone gets hit in the face with a piece (typically Donghyuck, thrown by Renjun) whereas whenever they play card games, more specifically spoons, someone gets hit in the face with a spoon. Even during mafia, someone gets whacked in the face with a pillow. That being said, Truth or Dare, somehow, is among the safer games they’ve played. They play it with limits, but it’s still Truth or Dare all the same. 

Renjun’s content with Truth or Dare. He usually picks truth every time and manages to make his way through the game perfectly fine. This is a stark contrast to how the pink haired boy next to him plays, going through one dare after another. Renjun has seen Jaemin do more strange, moderately embarrassing, and disgusting things than he’d care to admit. For example, two months ago Donghyuck dared Jaemin to lick the floor. That was gross. 

“I’m in,” Jeno says lazily from Donghyuck’s left, one arm around the younger. Jeno plays it by ear every round, so always a bit of a surprise. 

Chenle is another wild card, while Jisung never picks dares. Mark will pick dares only when it’s certain people giving them. Aka not Donghyuck, or Jisung (who gives surprisingly brutal dares). 

The first round goes around rather calmly, Chenle does a handstand for 5 minutes, Jisung admits the cutest in the room is Chenle (literally why did Donghyuck ask that question, they’re dating), Jeno’s favorite of all their parents is Chenle’s mom (Mrs. Zhong is the sweetest human being) and the 34th picture in Mark’s camera roll is of Grandma Lee’s cat. 

It isn’t until about round 3 that Renjun realizes the great danger in Donghyuck and Truth or Dare. Donghyuck, being his unfortunate best friend, has known about the crush Renjun has had on Jaemin for the past 3-4 ish years. Without fail, during every truth or dare game they’ve played, Donghyuck will dare one of them to do something. It used to be simple stuff, like to stare at each other for 3 minutes, or hold hands, but last time Donghyuck got more bold, and had Renjun sit in Jaemin’s lap for the rest of the game. Renjun fears what’s coming this time, but he fears it a little bit too late. 

“Nana! Truth or dare!” Donghyuck calls from his perch on the couch. Jaemin’s posture is relaxed, leaning on his palms planted on the floor behind him. 

“Dare!” Classic.

Donghyuck looks around the room, thinking of something stupid, probably, until his gaze lands on Renjun. It takes Renjun a second to realize the devious grin Donghyuck has on his face has something to do with him, but when he does, he swears his heart skips a beat. 

“I dare you to kiss Renjunnie, it can be anywhere, but you gotta do it.” 

Oh. Fuck. 

Renjun feels his face burn red, as he tries to ignore the sniggering of his friends around the room. Chenle and Jisung seem absolutely delighted, while Donghyuck is no short of pleased with himself. Jeno sends him a sympathetic look, used to his boyfriend’s antics. 

Jaemin does not look nervous, as he sits up straight and scooches over to Renjun. Upon seeing Renjun’s likely petrified expression, Jaemin gives him a soft smile, his gaze flitting up from his lips. 

As badly as Renjun wants to kiss Na Jaemin he does not think he wants the first time to be in front of his friends. 

Jaemin, bless his soul, seems to have the same thought. He gently grabs Renjun’s face in one hand, and presses his lips to his cheek, staying there for a solid 5 seconds before pulling away. 

Renjun can only produce two cohesive thoughts. 

  1. Jaemin’s lips are really, really soft. 



And 

2\. He’s going to punch that satisfied grin off Lee Donghyuck’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think  
> Twitter: @/chenjisthisand_  
> Tumblr: @/chenjisthisandthat  
> cc: @/chenjisthisand_


	6. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally made it!

“Na Jaemin!” Renjun shouts from the other side of the bathroom. “Will you hurry up in there? You’ve been changing for 10 minutes!” 

The door opens up just as the words leave Renjun’s mouth, revealing none other than Na Jaemin, now donned in pajama pants and an old (sleeveless) baseball shirt, one probably stolen from Jeno, because Jaemin never played baseball. 

“Geez, why are you so pushy?” Jaemin asks, with no real bite in his voice. Renjun huffs. 

“I was bored and being polite by not starting the movie, why on earth did it take you 10 minutes to change?” Seriously, he loves Jaemin and all but like come on. 

Wait, he what? 

Renjun freezes in his place. Does he really love Jaemin? It’s not like they’re dating, but it’s also not like they’re been in a pseudo-dating stage for the past 4 years. Whenever Renjun cries, it’s Jaemin who consoles him. Whenever Renjun’s stressed, Jaemin’s the only one who knows exactly what to say. Jaemin who Renjun definitely doesn’t think about kissing. 

“Jun? Did you hear anything I said?” Renjun snaps his head up to look at Jaemin. He really is pretty, and handsome. How can someone be so pretty and so handsome at the same time? He has long eyelashes, which are pretty, and even prettier eyes that always sparkle. But then his facial features are soft but so strong and the rest of Jaemin is also really strong and holy fuck Renjun’s deep. 

“Renjun!” Renjun shakes out of his train of thought quickly. Jaemin is looking at him with a slightly concerned look on his face, his mouth drawn into a cute pout. He motions forwards to head back to his bedroom, Renjun quickly follows. 

“Sorry, I was thinking,” he says. 

“Thinking about what?” Jaemin asks, raising a slightly suggestive eyebrow. 

Renjun’s mouth goes dry, should he just be honest? A very large part of him just wants to bite the bullet, because fuck, he really doesn’t think they can stay friends much longer. 

“You.” Jaemin freezes. 

He turns to face Renjun fully. “You were thinking about me?” He says, quietly. His cheeks are the slightest tinge pink. Renjun is so proud of himself right now. He did that. 

He laughs. “Yes, you, you dumbo.” Jaemin smiles really widely, before a devious look makes its way onto his face. 

“Cool, that’s cool,” he says, “so then, would you mind if…” he trails off. He slowly brings his hand up to cup Renjun’s face, tilting it upwards. When Renjun looks up at him, Jaemin is staring directly at his lips. The taller leans in slightly. 

There is no way Renjun is letting this opportunity pass by  _ again.  _

“I wouldn’t mind one bit.” Renjun whispers, bringing his hands around  Jaemin’s neck, and closing the distance between them, standing slightly on his toes to do so. 

Jaemin’s lips are soft, really soft, just like he thought. It feels like something is exploding in Renjun’s chest. He tilts his head slightly so that their lips fit better together and everything about it just feels right. Jaemin’s other hand lands on Renjun’s hip, while Renjun moves his hands up to cup Jaemin’s cheeks. 

Renjun doesn’t think he’d rather be anywhere else right now than with Jaemin’s lips pressed to his own. 

Jaemin pulls away too soon, but Renjun relents, as they are still standing in his upstairs hallway and both of Jaemin’s parents and little sister are asleep down the hall. 

“That was..” 

“Long overdue?” Renjun finishes Jaemin’s sentence. Jaemin laughs to that, corners of his eyes crinkling. 

“Definitely.” Jaemin says. 

Renjun stands on his tip toes again, giving Jaemin a peck on the lips, because he can do that now. Jaemin squeaks. 

Renjun’s jaw drops. “Did you just squeak?” 

“No.”

“You so did,” Renjun says excitedly.

“I did not!” Jaemin protests. 

“You did! That was ador-” Renjun’s cut off by Jaemin pressing his lips to his yet again, leaning more into it than before. Renjun stumbles backwards before he’s caught by Jaemin’s hand on his lower back, holding him up. 

Jaemin pulls back this time, and he’s got a smirk on his face that’s negated by the innocent joy on the rest of the face. 

“Let’s head back to your room,” Renjun whispers, suddenly very conscious of Jaemin’s face so close to his and the fact that his entire family is asleep so close by. He can feel his cheeks are burning. He cautiously takes Jaemin’s hand, and the two make their way back to Jaemin’s bedroom to make up for some lost time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it, I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> Twitter: @/chenjisthisand_  
> Tumblr: @/chenjisthisandthat  
> cc: @/chenjisthisand_

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updating every other day! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to reach out to me to let me know what you think! :)  
> Twitter: @/chenjisthisand_  
> Tumblr: @/chenjisthisandthat  
> cc: @/chenjisthisand_


End file.
